Quimera
by Belluse Luna
Summary: ¿Cómo mantener  ese peso de tu existencia?¿Cómo saber que lo que vives no es una pesadilla? Por que  el te convirtió en lo que eres, por que el  te ama, amo y amara hasta la eternidad; y la eternidad es mucho tiempo mi niño, demasiado para tu pobre alma


¿Qué hacer cuando el mundo es tu enemigo?

¿Qué se siente saber que eres repudiado por la sociedad?

¿Cómo mantener ese peso de tu existencia?

¿Cómo saber que lo que vives no es una pesadilla?

No lo sabes, ni si quiera sabes por qué existes y la verdad eso no te importa solo sueñas con poder volar, afuera en ese gran cielo azul, _con tus alas_ aquellas que poco a poco se han recuperado, lo sabes añoras esa sensación, la quieres, la deseas ¿no es así? Tú única forma de redimirte tu _libertad._

Siempre es tu mismo deseo no importa, si es esta época, o en la pasada, solo la deseas como un niño a un dulce, como el sol a la luna, como romeo a Julieta y ¿lo sabes no es así? Pero esto no es más que un sueño, una ilusión, por qué es lo único que puedes hacer o es lo único que _él _te deja hacer.

Por que vives encerrado, tus alas hace mucho que _él _ las cortó, te las arranco, y lo va a volver hacer si sigues en este modo, sabes que no tienes ninguna oportunidad, que va a volver y hará lo que tu mas detestas, oh si mi pequeño lo hará y sabes ¿Por qué? _Por que el te ama_.

¿No es ese el amor que buscabas? ¿Acaso no fue ese el amor que tu elegiste?, por que por ese _amor_ tu _ya no volaras_, no lo harás de nuevo ni nunca hasta el día en que termine su existencia, pero sabes que eso nunca pasara, por que _él_ es _inmortal_ al igual que _tu_.

Por que _el_ te convirtió en lo que _eres_, por que _el_ te _ama_, _amo_ y _amara_ hasta la _eternidad_; y la eternidad es mucho tiempo mi niño, demasiado para tu pobre alma, sobre todo por que estas alado del hombre al que alguna vez amaste con locura, y hoy es tu captor.

Este ahora es tu _hogar_, tu _lugar_, donde _perteneces_, donde _morirás_, pero tú y yo sabemos que eso de morir solo es una mera forma de decirlo por que tu ya _moriste_, si ese día que todo empezó, lo único que te reconforta, anima y no te deja caer completamente en la dulce locura que añoras es tu pequeño.

Si ese al que le debes el no volverte _loco, _aun que ya lo estas, solo esperas que no lo note, que no note tu demencia por que por el vives y que sabes que harías cualquier cosa por verlo feliz, por que no viva lo que tú, por que es tu pequeña luz, pero mi niño es ¿que no sabes acaso, que él ya esta dentro de este juego?, si lo esta.

Por que es tu debilidad, y _él_ lo sabe y por eso lo usa aun que sea su _sangre_, lo repudia por que le ha quitado tu _amor_, por que no lo miras igual como lo miras a _él_. Por que cuando vez a tu _pequeño_ tu mirada adquiere _vida_.

Esto solo es tu propia quimera, es lo que tú construiste. El castigo que dices recibir por tus pecados y los de él.

¿Quieres despertar no es verdad?, solo que no lo harás por que esto no es un sueño, es tu pesadilla vuelta realidad

¿Te has puesto a pensar que diría aquel que alguna vez fuiste? Si ese tu yo del pasado el que no le temía ni siquiera al conde del milenio, lo sabes, por que ahora no eres ni siquiera la sombra de lo que decías ser, no ya no, ahora solo eres un muñeco con vida.

Has visto, vivido y hecho muchas cosas de las cuales te has arrepentido, por que ahora tienes el tiempo suficiente para reflexionar, si lo tienes y aborreces que el reloj no vaya más rápido, no puedes hacer nada tus manos atadas están y ya es hora de que tu pesadilla vuelva y comiencen de nuevo ese círculo vicioso del que una vez más saldrán más lastimados que la vez anterior , que te dirá cosas que te herirán y tu a él, que usara tus miedos, temores y quimeras del paso para someterte ante el ¿por eso lo odias verdad?

Lástima que el a ti no, aun que te lo ha dicho muchas veces, sabes que no es verdad por que si te odiara como en el pasado hace mucho que te hubiera dejado libre y hubieras huido con tu retoño en brazos, pero en esta vida nada fácil y tu lo has comprendido a base de golpes.

Tic tac tic tac, es el reloj esta sonando sabes que no tarda es mas estas seguro que viene de revolcarse con alguna de sus amantes, lo sabes por qué percibes su olor a perfume barato, a sexo salvaje y podrido impregnado en el.

Piensas que hubiera sido mejor nunca a verlo conocido, y que tal vez nunca hubiera regresado, que se hubiera quedado con _alma_, si con su verdadero amor.

¡Oh mi niño cuanto te duele aceptarlo!, que sobre todo este tiempo no lo ha olvidado no a ese con el que sueña cuando te hace el amor, y es una razón más para odiarlo, pero que por más que lo intentaste nunca lo hizo y ahora que te ama tu lo repudias ; lo conseguiste ¿Por qué no eres feliz? Por que su sombra es la verdadera razón de tu infelicidad.

Por que a la primera oportunidad _él_ se fue, dejándote a merced de los Noé, el vaticano y la horda de hipócritas de la orden, te dejo con un niño en tu vientre el cual te obligaron a abortar.

Ese dolor tampoco te ha dejado, tu primer hijo tuyo y de _él_; ese fue su primera traición. Por que le perdonaste lo de alma, esa pobre alma de Akuma, ala cual le tuviste lastima y le diste tu felicidad.

Te las viste difícil, Lenalee ya no era la misma, por más que te busco no la dejaban acercarse a ti, Lavi ese amor tuyo, tu primer amor que sigues añorando y no funciono al ser él un Bookman, el si lo hubiera dejado todo por ti y piensas que no vale la pena haberte sacrificado por ese malnacido, Lavi fue el único que te ayudo cuando más lo necesitaste pero que Bookman se lo llevo por que no le convenía que regresaran otra vez, y hasta ahora no ha vuelto a saber de él. El te dejo algo muy preciado, tu segundo hijo que también _ese_ lo ha mandado lejos de ti, también quisieras verlo de nuevo pero si lo haces él lo matara y sobrevives con sus vistas cortas y sus llamadas a largas distancia, sabes que el esta mejor así por que esta a salvo y falta poco para que también se lleve a tu otro retoño lejos de ti.

No lo soportaras y ahí tu demencia se desatara, ahora es cuando comprendes que mejor hubieras sido un Noé y no lo que eres ahora.

Ahora que sales de tus pensamientos lo vez ahí en la puerta de esa gran mansión, mirándote con superioridad. Como lo detestas a ese hombre a _él, _ al gran Yu Kanda.

Pero te odias mas a ti, por que sabes que haya lo que te haya hecho aun lo mas con la misma locura y no quieres aceptarlo por seria como aceptar tu derrota.

Y él te ama lo sabes lo ves en sus ojos pero su amor ya no es el mismo, ahora nada más es el amor vacio de los años y el desenfreno de el sexo por las noches cuando no sale.

Por que su amor es para no caer en la soledad de un ser de la noche, si un vampiro, la segunda persona que te maldijo a ti y a tus hijos. Por que el hijo de Lavi era un niño normal cuando Kanda regreso, pero también lo convirtió contigo y eso hará cuando el retoño de los 2 sea más grande y es algo que no deseas ni permitirás; no sabes cómo pero lo has de evitar a un que sea hora de que te enfrentes a él y lo harás nada mas esperas el momento adecuado para salir huyendo de él y ese mundo donde te ha dejado encerrado ya por siglos.

Por que serás de nuevo aquel chiquillo que lucha por sus ideales, por sus metas, sus principios aun sea acuesta de tu propia vida, aun que eso literalmente no pasara por que ya no puedes hacer algo mas, por que Allen Walker ya no esta, solo la muñeca que pertenece a Yu Kanda y solo espera volver a la vida, por que Lavi te prometió volverse a encontrar y solo lo esperas a él para enterrar el pasado y dejar a Kanda.

Por que los amas a los 2 y tienes un fruto de cada uno, pero tu corazón desea ser libre y si es con Lavi no importa que tus sentimientos mueran con Kanda, por que serás feliz con Lavi solo lo esperas, por que eso es lo que has estado haciendo y es lo que harás hasta que aparezca. Por ahora se la muñeca de ese hombre, vuelve a tu quimera, a tu prisión, vuelve a tu jaula de oro hasta el día que Allen Walker despierte de nuevo.


End file.
